


cut through the clouds and break the ceiling

by koolmcr



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Character, Love, Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolmcr/pseuds/koolmcr
Summary: They're staring full on at each other, soft and heavy. Ellie's gaze glints from Dina's eyes to her nose, her lips."What are you thinking about in that brain of yours?"
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	cut through the clouds and break the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> let's see if sex is in my wheelhouse. probably not.

She knows that she should stay focused. They're not even half way to Seattle yet. She should still be stewing, angry, seeking justice. Which, yeah, she still is. But stopping for the night in an old hotel, door barricaded and three stories up so the window isn't a huge deal, she feels lost in Dina's eyes. They're so deep and full that Ellie's sure she'd never come back. 

"What's up?"

"Huh?"

"You're givin' me eyes, El. Something on your mind? See something you like?" Dina winks. She always winks. 

"Yeah, maybe." Ellie smirks, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

"Oh? Do tell."

"Your eyes. They're really beautiful."

"Look who's talking. I don't think I ever met anyone with green eyes before you. You're a rare one."

They're staring full on at each other, soft and heavy. Ellie's gaze glints from Dina's eyes to her nose, her lips. 

"What are you thinking about in that brain of yours?"

It's amazing how they've been through so many years together as friends, nearly two months of being together in a _girlfriends_ way, and yet Dina still makes her blush at the slightest hint of intimacy. Ellie feels her mouth curl up as the blush moves up to the tips of her ears. 

"Kissin' you."

Dina's lips curl up at the confession and she leans in close enough so her nose is nearly brushing against Ellie's. "Well? Why don't you?"

A shy smile grows on the auburn's lips as she presses them to her dark haired love's, bumping their noses. It's sweeter than any wine, any fruit, any thing. Dina breaks to chuckle and moves her head to better fit their faces together. 

"You're really cute, you know that?" She murmurs. Ellie can't stop smiling. 

They kiss for long moments, sitting at the table of the room. Dina is the first one who remembers she has hands, and threads her fingers into Ellie's hair. The contact makes the green eyed girl moan. And the sound makes a little pulse radiate through both of their bodies. Ellie's body is faster than her mind as she pulls her girlfriend up, lips still attached, and presses against her. She's clumsy and too excited as she backs Dina to the wall.

There have been moments like this since their first kiss. Making out, desperate for contact. But it somehow never goes further. There's always an asshole interrupting them, or a loved one dying. 

But tonight they're truly and utterly alone together. Ellie feels like she's going to bleed out of her skin, become an Ellie soup on the floor. She kisses away from Dina's lips to her left ear. It makes the dark haired girl gasp. "Baby..."

"You like that?"

She nods and moans as Ellie brings her mouth to Dina's ear, breathing out a whisper.

"I love you."

The action, the words, the feeling make Dina tremble. 

Ellie pulls back with a sly grin and desire in her eyes. It's funny how she can go from being so shy to so sexy. 

"What do you want to do?"

"You."

It's corny and they both laugh. "Yeah? You sure?"

Dina answers that with a kiss so hard, Ellie nearly falls backwards. But Dina catches her and guides her to the bed, laughing and laying the auburn haired girl down. A lock of dark hair hovers between them as Dina settles her weight, shifts her right knee between Ellie's legs. Ellie can only puff out breaths. 

"You all hot and bothered, huh?" Dina teases, rubbing her knee against the crotch of her girlfriend's jeans. 

"Yeah." 

"Good."

She tucks the loose hair behind her ear and kisses down. Lips, jaw, neck, clavicle...

The fabric of Ellie's shirt is soft on her lips, but it's not what she wants to feel. So she stops and leans up. "Is this okay? You taking this off?" 

Those green eyes want all of that and more. "Yeah. Yes." She moves to pull the t-shirt up and over her head, tossing it on the floor and laying back down with a smile. Dina beams at the sight of her breasts, immediately moving her mouth over one of Ellie's nipples. 

" _Dina_.."

"Yeah? This good?"

"A-a little more. Please."

The dark haired girl gently puts her teeth around the hardness, sucking and pulling at it. 

"Fuck! Jesus."

The wetness between Ellie's legs is completely fucking up her underwear. She'll be annoyed about that later. Dina running her tongue at her breasts, putting her fingers over her nipples, it's worth whatever time it'll take to find another pair in the wild. 

"Baby, _please_."

Dina looks up at her and Ellie swears she's seen God. 

"What do you need, El?"

"Your fingers. _Please_ , D. Please."

Dina didn't expect Ellie to be so kind, needy, wanting. She's always so cool and collected. Or else she's sarcastic. But this side of her...Dina's never met someone so lovely. How can she not unbutton Ellie's jeans and stroke her fingers under the girl's underwear? How can she not savor the feeling of Ellie's pubic hair softly tickling the pads of her fingers as she goes lower and feels just how much she wants her?

"Shit, El. You're _so_ wet."

"I know. That's all you," Ellie shutters at Dina continually kneading her breast, "All you."

Dina smiles and gives her a small kiss on the forehead. "Do you want me inside of you?" The auburn nods and tries to stifle a gasp at her love's fingers playing at her entrance, slipping one finger in. 

She'd never touched another woman like this. Never really had the opportunity to, what with being with Jesse and pining after Ellie. She had touched herself, of course. But this is different. This isn't jerking off. This isn't fucking and feeling good. This is connection. This is love. She pumps one finger in and out, her thumb finding Ellie's clit. The girl looks like she's going to light up the night sky at the touch. "Is this okay?"

" _Yes,_ baby. I love _you_." Ellie's eyes are lily pads in a pond as she whines the last word. She's unguarded and free. Dina loves her. She kisses her eyelids and continues to move against her, inside of her. 

"I love you too, babe. I really do."

She finds a rhythm that makes the girl underneath her squirm, her hips jump. The arousal inside of Ellie is an ocean, and Dina feels like she could get lost inside of her and never come back. She moves her other hand down, moving off of the girl slightly, and uses those fingers to run circles on her clit. Ellie moans and speaks a little incoherently. 

"Dina, please. Please. Please, D. Baby. _Please_."

"I've got you, Ellie. I got you. What do you need?"

"Make me come. Please."

Dina wants to. Needs to. But she's nervous. Unsure. She barely gets herself to orgasm. But Ellie's looking at her with the most vulnerable eyes she's ever seen and she knows. She wants to give this scrappy girl everything. Her right hand works on Ellie's clit as she slips a second finger from her left hand inside, curling both up into a muscular wall. It makes Ellie whine. So she does it again. 

And again. 

And Ellie's jaw is tight with her eyes wide. 

And Dina's seeing God for the first time, herself. 

The wetness inside of Ellie overflows as she jerks up and tightly hugs Dina to her chest in an awkward position as the dark haired girl slows her movements. Her jeans are fucked up now too. But she doesn't care. She doesn't. Not at all. Her heart thumps loudly in her ears as she tries to catch her breath. 

"Holy shit, Dina. You're amazing. Oh my God."

Dina moves her hands slowly away from Ellie. They glisten in the dark. And they smell so good. She puts one of her fingers in her mouth and tastes it. 

Sweet. Tangy. Salty. Ellie. 

"I think I'm gonna want to try this again soon. It's really good." Dina smiles as she sucks the finger out of her mouth. Ellie's too hazed to be flustered and she just laughs. 

"What! You taste good!"

"I believe you." Ellie breathes and considers her girlfriend, who moves to lay next to her. "You're sexy."

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about that?" A challenge hangs in those dark eyes. 

Ellie knows exactly what she's gonna do as she kisses Dina, fiddling at the buttons of her shirt. 


End file.
